This application is based on Japanese Patent Application 2000-079148, filed on Mar. 21, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
a) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a data modifying method, a data modifying apparatus, and a storage medium, to be used with an electronic musical instrument or the like for generating performance data corresponding to an input musical score.
b) DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
An application program such as a desk-top music program running on a personal computer is known which generates performance data corresponding to a musical score input by a user. Various musical signs (such as arpeggio, trill and glissando) can be added to notes of a score. In this case, performance data modified by musical signs is generated.
Of musical signs, a xe2x80x9cturn signxe2x80x9d is used for modifying a melody line such as, for example, xe2x80x9coriginal tonexe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9cupper adjacent tonexe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9coriginal tonexe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9clower adjacent tonexe2x80x9dxe2x86x92xe2x80x9coriginal tonexe2x80x9d. Five note events are generated for the note added with this turn sign. As a player uses a turn rendering with an acoustic piano or the like, a key depression force per one depression becomes weaker than other tones. In order to simulate this, a velocity lower than an ordinary tone is given to the note event generated in response to a turn sign.
With a conventional application program, however, only a note added with a musical sign is modified so that as the generated performance data is reproduced, unnatural musical sounds are generated. For example, as a player uses a turn rendering with an acoustic piano or the like, there is a tendency that a key depression force for a note just after the turn rendering also becomes weak. With conventional techniques, however, a note-on event having an ordinary velocity is generated for the note just after the note added with the turn sign so that sounds of the note are listened too strong.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a performance data modifying method, a performance data modifying apparatus, and a storage medium, capable of automatically generating performance data whose notes are coupled in a natural continuous way.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a performance data modifying method of modifying performance data generated from the contents of a musical score, comprising: a first inserting step of adding a musical sign to a first note in the score or inserting a first note added with a musical sign into the score; and a modifying step of modifying performance data for the first note and a second note positioned before or after the first note in the score, in accordance with the musical sign.
As above, performance data of not only a first note added with a musical sign but also a second note just before or after the first note in a score is modified in accordance the musical sign. It is therefore possible to automatically generate performance data whose notes are coupled in a natural continuous way.